doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The christmas terror
This article has been favored by us pumpkinheads on http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com! comedy article - Hervoken Category: } plot The Doctor, Mickey and Jack arrive in present day London but evil lurks. summary The Tardis lands in London.To the Doctors surprise the Tardis chameleon circuits are fixed making the Tardis look like a Christmas tree, "what! what! what!" the Doctor says. They walk along trying to figure out how the Tardis's chameleon circuit works again. But they do not notice that a snowman head turns slowly.AND ATTACKS THEM! It reaches into the snow its made from and reaches out a gun, Jack takes the laser then snowman then turns its attention to the Doctor. Then a soldier blasts it to pieces "UNIT" the Doctor says. "Private Tom here , and what is that snowman thing" the soldier says. "Robot pilot fish they have been hired and the question is by who?". "And the Tardis" Mickey says, and Jack says just getting up from the ground "how did you get rid of that thing?". `They go to UNIT HQ to find a message from the hirerer. They go to were the message said,"what if its a trap" said Mickey "then we spring it" the Doctor said. They arrive at a lair, "he doesn't clean up much then" the Doctor says. "hello big bad and rubbish at spelling" the Doctor said. "i didn't have time to reasertch Doctor" a voice said. "there you go again mister Mantidox" the Doctor said "Mantiwotsit?" Tom said. "Tom you followed us!" the Doctor said "i couldn't help myself" said Tom "Okay and whats a Mantidox" Mickey said "and wheres Jack?", "trying to fight it" the Doctor said. Suddenly a humongous Mantis creature suddenly leaped out from nowhere. "Who are you and why did you come here, why didn't you leave this planet in peace?" the Doctor said. "Engine trouble major,the whole fleet" the creature said. "So if thats true then where's the rest then eh?" the Doctor said. "Hidden where nobody will find them","or just in Paris".said a voice from below "Who said that?" the Mantidox said "Captain Jack Harkness and who the beep are you?". "Mantidox General of the space squadron","oh!" Jack said. "And we're about to get fuel....... from the Earths core" the creature said. "And why do perchance do you need me to help you do that then,hmmm" the doctor said "The combination are ancestors created and we don't now the code" the bug thing said. "Oh well then take me to it then" the Doctor said. But then a tank bursts in firing wildly! "Evacuate the lair! EVACUATE THE LAIR!" the creature shouted. "we're here to rescue you Doctor!" a voice said. "Colonel Mace nice to see you again" the Doctor said. "Well it might be the last, more are coming!". As Mace said more did come with guns ,that is big guns ,very big guns, VERY big guns "Put your hands up" the reinforcements said. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack shouted "well well well the man who can never die" the Mantidox said and (who'd of guessed it)shot him. "Okay now bring me to the combination" the Doctor said "and can there be a way to get the fuel without destroying the Earths core". "Yes" the Mantidox said "and that is why we need you" "Oh"the Doctor said. Later when they arrive at the combination room the doctor said "and you're responsible for the fixing of the tardis's chameleon circuit?" "yes we new it would attract you're attention we heard of the man that destroyed the Daleks ended the time war ,the man who was at the end of the Universe itself, but you must fear because they are coming" the Mantidox said. "Oh" the Doctor said,and then he walked up to the combination flicked a few switches and back it opened. "Thank you doctor now we will leave"the Mantidox said. "In peace i think not 3 2 1 FIRE!" a voice said. Mantidox fly everywhere the lair falls to pieces left right and center. "Destruct" a Mantidox said, then all the attackers drop dead. "We shall destroy Earth before we leave" the Mantidox General said, "but why whats the point of that whats it for?" the Doctor said "we weren't going to do it originally but now we shall, we were going to leave in peace but thanks to the humans jumping to conclusions we won't". "Okay now I'll have to stop you" the Doctor said. "You one puny little person stop the Mantidox armada, ha!", "wait a minute armada?". "Yes armada, didn't we tell you we aren't that peaceful you know" "And in all that talking I activated what I believe to be a self destruct button!" said Tom. "Good boy Tom in fact that was brilliant'' the Doctor said. "And we have to get out with our lives" Tom said "oh i forgot about that" the Doctor said. They run and run and run and finally get out "Doctor" Mickey said, "I'm sure we might have at least one more bedroom in the Tardis" "yes we do" the Doctor said. "Well Tom ever fought of traveling time and space" Mickey said. The end notes *Tom was originally going to be called Michael but was found to similar to Mickey. *Although not named the UNIT general that attacked when the Mantidox where about to leave was called akanzay. *This episode is the first episode in the series and the Christmas special. *The episode ends with a cliffhanger. *The Mantidox are set to return in episode 7 *And when they return the Mantidox shall have a catchphrase,destruct characters *the tenth Doctor *Jack *Mickey *Tom *Colonel Mace * akanzay *Mantidox Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor